Some vehicles are started using mechanical keys. Other vehicles are started when an in-vehicle button is pressed while at the same time the presence of a hardware key is detected within the vehicle. Still other vehicles are configured to be started in a variety of different ways. For example, a vehicle may be started with a mechanical key or may be started remotely using a key fob or other electronic device.